descendantsfandomcom-20200222-history
Cruella De Vil
Cruella De Vil is one of the antagonists in the Disney Channel Original Movie, Descendants, and the main antagonist of Disney's 1961 animated feature film, 101 Dalmatians. She is also the mother of Carlos. Cruella is portrayed by Wendy Raquel Robinson. History ''101 Dalmatians Cruella has become wealthy off her large collection of fur coats, and is consequentially rude and spoiled. She makes fun of Anita Radcliffe and her husband Roger for making a living from songwriting. Cruella desires to make a fur coat from the Radcliffes' Dalmatians, and promises to return in three weeks to collect the puppies when they are born. Upon the night of the puppies' birth, Cruella is at first dismayed to find their coats completely spotless, but cheers up when Anita tells her that the spots would appear in a few weeks. Cruella makes an offer to buy the puppies, all the while mocking Roger for his song-writing career and splattering Roger and Pongo with ink from her pen. However, when Roger firmly states that the puppies are not for sale, she furiously ends her friendship with Anita and storms out, vowing vengeance. Weeks later, two thieves named Jasper and Horace successfully steal the puppies when the Radcliffes are out. While Cruella is questioned about the theft, the police are unable to find anything against her, and Anita does not want to charge her, despite Roger's doubts. However, as the days go by, the police still suspect her, so she goes into hiding at her old mansion, Hell Hall at Suffolk, where Jasper and Horace and the puppies reside, proving that she was the mastermind behind the theft. She demands that the henchmen kill and skin the puppies for her that very night before furiously leaving the house. The next morning, Cruella learns that the puppies have escaped the house in the night and she and her henchmen begin a perilous search for the puppies on the snowy country roads through Cruella's roadster and Jasper and Horace's beat up truck. Cruella shouts at Horace and Jasper for reckless driving, despite her obviously worse driving skills. The next day, on Christmas Eve, Cruella, Jasper, and Horace realize that the puppies have fled to Dinsford and they begin searching there. While driving her car across town, she sees a long procession of black puppies walking past her into a van. Realizing at the last second that the puppies are the Dalmatians in disguise, she pursues the van in her car as it leaves town. Cruella tries to ram the van over a cliff, but instead collides with Jasper and Horace in their truck. The three villains tumble down a steep mountain and land in the cold snow in a tangle of automobile wreckage. Cruella cries the loss of her dream coat and Jasper tells her to shut up. Descendants When Beast became King and joined the kingdoms together as Auradon, he sent all of the villains to live on the Isle of the Lost and Cruella was among them. Sometime on this island, Cruella gave birth to a son named Carlos and raised him to be as evil as she is. Once Carlos has grown into a teenager, he is given an offer to attend Auradon Prep. This gives Maleficent an idea and she convinces Cruella and the other villains to send their children there and have them steal the Fairy Godmother's wand to use for evil. Cruella is at first reluctant and says she will miss Carlos but she eventually agrees. The week of family day, Cruella and the other villains video chat with the kids, who reveal the upcoming coronation to them. While web chatting, she notices Dude, Carlos's new dog and quotes he would make lovely ear muffs, which causes Carlos to talk back, insulting her stuffed dog "Baby" and asking her to skin dogs a rest, causing Jafar to laugh and the two have a brief argument. Cruella gathers with the other villains on coronation day to watch it live on television and when Jane steals the wand and accidentally creates a hole in the barrier, Cruella is joyed along with the other villains, but doesn't manage to escape. At the end of the movie, after she and the other villains have been defeated, Cruella watches fireworks with Jafar and Evil Queen from Maleficent's balcony. Personality Cruella is described as cruel, greedy, mean, and sarcastic. She has a strong hatred of dogs, in which she would even go as far as to skin them nearly alive to make a fur coat. Appearance In this movie, Cruella looks a lot more different than her previous carnations. Her hair is mostly black with bits of white on the more puffy side. She has dark skin instead of white and her clothing usually consists of a white and black coat, white and black pants, and red gloves with a ring. Trivia *It seems that Carlos has never talked back to Cruella, as she seems shocked when he tells her to back off of his dog, Dude. *While she only appears in the beginning and the end of the movie she is seen and mentioned a lot: in the museum she can be spotted twice: once as a statue and once as a painting. *She is one of the few villains to not be defeated by the main protagonist, but rather defeated because of her minions' incompetence and stupidity. *Cruella De Vil's Crimes were: **Turning the dalmatian puppies into a fur coat which is Excessive Cruelty to Animals. **Trying to Run a Truck Driver off the road. **Dognapping (The Puppies). *Her fur coat was mentioned in ''Descendants: Wicked World when Mal was casting spells in Audrey's portrait. ("Mal's Digi-Image Problem") Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Villains Category:Descendants Characters Category:Isle of the Lost Characters Category:Return to the Isle of the Lost Characters Category:Rise of the Isle of the Lost Characters Category:101 Dalmatians Characters Category:Isle of the Lost Residents